L'improbable devient probable
by FICTIONPAUL
Summary: Renesmée fait c'est premier jour au lycée de Forks avec sa famille. Elle reconnait un loup comme son âme-sœur. Lui la rejettent mais finis par s'imprégné d'elle. Venez découvrir l'histoire de Renesmée et de son loup.


L'après 

PDV Renesmée (alias Nessi)

Je m'appelle Renesmée Cullen, j'ai 7 ans mais j'ai l'apparence d'une adolescente de 15 ans, je suis mi-vampire mi-humaine, mais vous connaissez tous l'histoire de ma mère Isabella, qui tombe amoureux du beau vampire, blablabla.

Ce vampire qui est mon père, Edward Cullen, qui a le don de lire dans les pensé.

Moi je peux en touchant quelque qu'un faire partager mes pensé, et je cours très vite encore beaucoup plus vite que mon père, ma tante Alice voit l'avenir, mon oncle Jasper contrôle les humeurs, mon oncle Emmet lui il est super fort, c'est sa son don.

Et mon meilleur ami Jacob qui est un loup, il s'est imprégner d'une fille qui s'appelle Jessica. Les loups eux ne m'aime pas particulièrement a cause de ma nature enfaite c'est Jacob qui me la dit, je ne les ai jamais vraiment rencontré, seulement en loup, et aucun ne m'a adresser un regard alors voila.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de cours, je rentre au lycée, je ne suis jamais allé a l'école, c'est mon grand-père Carlisle qui me faisait l'école.

L'école de la Push a bruler donc tous les loups seront a Forks avec nous sauf Jacob, car eux aussi sont immortel et s'ont obligé (ordre de l'alpha) de refaire le lycée pour garder la sociabiliter.

Tatie Alice et tonton Jasper seront en première, maman, papa, tatie Rosalie et tonton Emmet seront en terminale tandis que moi je serais en seconde toute seule, je stresse plus que nécessaire, mais sa m'en donne la nausée.

Je décidai de me lever de mon lit tout chaud, et descendis en bas ou tout le monde attendais mon réveille, car eux ne dormais pas.

Ma mère vint me prendre dans ces bras et fit un bisou sur la tempe et mon père fit de même suivit de toute la famille.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner constitue d'un bol de céréales et d'un verre de lait froid. Je montais dans ma chambre pour me prendre des habits que Alice et Rosalie m'avait acheté, un jean slim marron et un t-shirt blanc avec marqué « plus que ma propre vie » en calligraphie, crée dans un magasin.

Voila j'avais enfin fini. C'est l'heure d'y aller, j'enfilais mes botte en cuir marron qui monte jusqu'aux genoux et ma veste en cuir noire.

Je descendis, tous le monde m'attendaient.

-N'oublie pas Ness ils sont tes frères et sœurs, tu les appelleras par leurs prénoms, moi je serais a l'infirmerie d'accord ? Me dit-Carlisle

-Oui papi.

Je montai dans la voiture de mes parents, et les autres dans le 4X4 de Rosalie.

Nous arrivions sur le parking et bien sur nous étions le centre d'attention. Nous sortîmes tous en même temps. Les gens bavais sur nous, c'étais drôle a voir.

Une allée se forma sur notre passage, sauf les loups qui nous regardais même pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me haïssent alors qu'il ne me connaisse pas.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil pour notre emploi du temps et une fiche à faire signer par les professeurs.

J'avais Anglais en première heure, je n'étais pas si nouvelle sa faisais 2 mois que les cours avais commencé.

Mon père m'expliqua brièvement, je soufflais un merci papa seulement audible pour les vampires et les loups.

J'arrivais en classe juste a la sonnerie, j'attendis que tous le monde s'installe. Je me présenta devants toute la classe, les garçons qui bavait.

Ca aurait pu être flatteur mais c'étais juste hilarant. Le professeur me dit d'aller à côté d'un certain Paul, un loup, qui m'a attiré au premier regard, mon père risque de me mettre en charpie.

Il souffla mécontent et leva la main a contre cœur pour que je le reconnaisse. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste.

Il ne m'adressa pas un regard du cours, il se contenta juste de m'insulter très doucement pour que seul moi l'entende

Quelle bande d'enfoiré, mais malheureusement l'homme que j'avais choisi comme compagnon était un loup qui me détestait.

Oui les vampires avais un pouvoir ressemblant a l'imprégnation, sauf que le choisi ne ressent pas les effets, et nous n'avons pas besoins de regarder la personne, juste les regardais, et sa ne se contrôle pas, nous le choisissons pas.

La sonnerie se fis entendre, je mis en vitesse presque inhumaine dans mon sac et me dirigeais vers mon cour d'histoire.

Ce cours se commence de la même façon sauf que je me mis a côté d'un humain qui s'appelait Tyler et qui se mis a me draguer, je restais septique toujours au bord des larmes a cause de ce crétin de garou.

La cloche nous avertis de la fin du cours et des 15 minutes de pause, je me mis à courir vers l'infirmerie, une larme traitrise coula sur ma joue.

Malheureusement je croisais Alice qui vint vers moi mais je lui passa a côté, elle du comprendre que j'avais besoin d'être seule car elle retourna de la ou elle venait.

Je toquai a la porte et mon papi vint m'ouvrir la porte, il vit la larme traitresse sur ma joue, il se poussa et me laissa entrer.

Je m'assis sur un des nombreux lit et laissai mes larmes coulait, papi vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ness qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…compagnon…loup…me déteste.

Je réussie a prononcer seulement cette phrase, certain mots étouffai dans mes sanglots.

Il me serra fort dans ces bras quand mon père débarqua suivit, et jura tout les jurons qu'il connaissait.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Non laisse tomber de toute façon je suis vampire, lui loup sa ne pouvais marcher.

La sonnerie coupa court a la discussion et je me dirigeais vers mon cours de math, qui se passa pareille que le cours d'histoire, Tyler a côté de moi, mais il n'avait une odeur humaine, c'était différent, il faudra que j'en touche un mot a papa et maman.

A midi je n'avalais rien, comme le reste de ma famille. L'après-midi se passa bien juste Tyler qui me collai au basque, et que je manquai d'envoyer bouler, mais je ne voulais pas le blesser.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin d'un cours fut un soulagement, je me dirigeais vers la Volvo y déposa mes affaires, et m'appuyais dessus en attendant le reste de la famille.

Mon père arriva, je lui demanda ma questions muette il acquiesça et je m'enfonça dans la foret.

J'avais bien besoin d'une bonne partis de chasse seul, je me mit a courir jusqu'au Canada, et me mis a chasser le première animale sur mon passage, laissant couler les larmes sur mon visage meurtri de douleurs.

Après une journée entière de chasse, je rentrais à la maison, sa faisait 2 jours que j'étais partis.

Je pris une bonne douche et partis me douchais et me mis dans mon lit, c'étais indispensable de leur dire que j'étais rentré il savait très bien, il m'avait senties.

Le lendemain le réveille fut dur, je mis une demi-heure.

En plus en bas, il essayer d'être discret mais il ne l'était, je broyais du noir, mais les entendre le dire me fis mal, il avait une mauvais opinion de moi.

Il devait me trouver stupide d'être dans cet état pour un garçon qui est mon ennemie naturelle, et que je ne connais pas personnellement.

Je décidai de l'oublier, en tous cas de faire semblant. Je bloquai mes pensés pour que mon père n'entende pas.

Je me préparai tranquillement et me collai un sourire faux sur le visage et descendis feignant d'être joyeuse.

Tout le monde me regardait comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Je décidais de les ignorer et déjeuna dans le silence.

Je partis a pied au lycée, passant par la foret. A proximité du lycée je me mis sur le bas côté de la route et marcha tranquillement.

Arrivais au lycée Jacob étais là, il avait du accompagner sa copine. Je lui courus dans les bras, il me réceptionnât et me fit tourner dans les aires.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai fort calant ma tête dans son cou.

-Tu ma tellement manqué Jacob !

-Moi aussi ma Ness.

-Est-ce que ce soir on peut ce voir ?

-Bien sur Ness, on ce vois chez moi, je demande a Sam et je t'appelle ok ?

-Ok. Dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

Je partis en cours, ce matin j'avais Histoire avec Mr. Banner, l'horreur.

Je m'assis a ma place habituel, Tyler me rejoins quelque seconde après et on commença a discuter, il n'était pas si méchant que sa.

La sonnerie nous annonça la fin du cours, et je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours. ANGLAIS ce cours maudit, assis a coter de Paul et subissait ces nerfs contre les vampires.

Le cours fut insupportable mais il ne m'insulter plus non il m'ignorait.

-Bon vous me devez une dissertation sur un sujet libre d'histoire ancienne en binôme donc avec votre voisin d'a coter.

J'allais travailler avec Paul, OMG, je commençai à stresser.

-Heu… Alors…Heu, nous allons faire quel sujet ? Je bégayai comme une idiote, Renesmée Esmée Renée Cullen reprenais vous !

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et BAM. Imprégnation. La cloche sonna me sortant de ses pupilles d'un noir de jais.

Il sortit presque en courant de la classe me laissant, là, en plan.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et sortis avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie.

Des larmes coulait sur mes joues, c'est géniale, il c'est imprégner de moi, je me mis a courir.

Je toquai a la porte avec mon grand sourire et mes larmes, papi ouvrit, il était surpris, mais me laissa entrer, il me fit assoir.

-C'est génial papi !

-De quoi Ness ?

-IL S'EST IMPREGNER DE MOI ! Je sautai partout

Mon grand-père souriait, il était content pour moi.

Il me prit dans ces bras et me serra fort.

-C'est magique ma puce, je suis si contente pour toi !

-Faut que j'aille le dire a maman et papa !

-Fonce Ness !

Je me mis à courir a travers les couloirs les larmes avais cessé mais le sourire étais toujours là. Je cachais mes pensé pour pas que mon père le sache avant les autres.

Ils s'étaient dehors dans un coin de la cours, ils me virent arriver en courant, il écarquiller tous les yeux, je sautai dans les bras de mon père et lâcher mes pensé, il sourit content pour moi. Il me fit tourner dans les airs vraiment heureux pour moi, il expliqua tout aux autres qui étaient heureux pour moi.

Le reste de la mâtiné se passa bien.

Je me dirigeais vers le corridor. Je m'assis a côté de leur table pour essayai d'écouter leur conversation, mais sans succès, je décidai de sécher l'après-midi et partir chasser pour me détendre, je partis a peine 1 heure juste dans la foret a côté de la maison et rentré.

Mamie Esmée étais là, je l'embrassai et nous parlions de notre journée chacune notre tour, elle fut très contente pour moi avec l'histoire de mon loup.

C'est avec joie que je montais dans ma chambre fis mes devoirs, après je pris mon lecteur MP3 et mis la musique a fond dans les oreilles, me couchai dans mon lit et pensé, j'aimais pensé.

Je m'endormis avec le plus beau visage du monde, mon loup, le mien.

Le lendemain je me réveiller sereine, j'allais parler a Paul certes pour les cours mais j'allais entendre sa voix. Jacob ne m'avais pas rappelé, j'en déduis qu'il m'avait oublié.

Je pris un jean slim simple et un débardeur bleu. Une paire de basket montante noir puma et une veste en cuir beige.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner et partis accompagner de ma famille au lycée.

Je partis vers mon premier cours de la journée qui était Espagnol. Le cours se passa tranquillement Tyler n'était pas avec moi dans ce cour. Cette homme n'étais pas humain et il fallait que je découvre qui il est vraiment.

La sonnerie me fit sortir de mes songes et je me dirigeais vers mon prochain qui s'avérait être l'histoire, _notre_ cours en commun.

J'arrivais juste a temps.

Je pris place a _ses_ côté en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et lui servit un sourire.

Il savait que je savais pour l'imprégnation ce qui devait être soulageant car il n'aura pas a me mentir si une relation entre nous serais possible, j'y crois plus que je ne devrais.

Il me rendit un sourire crispé, ce qui me fit mal. Il le vit car il me lança un regard désoler, que je n'étais pas censé voir mais que je vis.

Ses pensé était très contradictoire et s'étais très frustrant.

-On pourrait ce voir ce soir pour la dissertation… Enfin si tu veux bien ? Dis-je doucement.

-OK, mais faut prévenir les ancien, Sam appellera Carlisle. Il dit sa comme si il s'en fichait.

-Ok…

La sonnerie nous sortîmes de notre petit échange, et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté.

Mes prochains cours étais Biologie et Sport je me dirigeai vers mon cour de Biologie.

Le cours se passa plutôt bien mais un jour je vais taper Tyler lui et s'est avance.

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires et me changer, et je rejoins la prof.

Aujourd'hui c'était lutte, et bien sur la prof m'a mit avec… Tyler, génial. Notais l'ironie dans ma voix.

Nous étions les premiers a passé.

Nous nous mettions en position, et nous commencions a nous battre, j'y mettais toute ma force, mais je n'arrivais pas a le battre, il me poussa et me tomba de dessus il me broya le poignet, le genou et me brisa les côtes.

J'hurlais le plus fort que je n'avais jamais hurlé, j'allais guérir comme un vampire et papi allai devoir me recasser les os, l'enfer.

Tyler me chuchota pour que seule moi l'entende que c'étais pour les avance repousser,

-Papa. Je soufflai sa très doucement.

Ils comprirent qu'il fallait allai chercher Carlisle, un élève sortit en courant, pour allai chercher mon grand-père.

Il ne mit pas plus de 1 minute à arriver, il passa la porte en courant, et vint s'agenouiller a côté de moi, il me palpa doucement le corps pour savoir ce que j'avais de casser, et j'hurlai a chaque fois qu'il touchait un endroit cassé.

-Je t'en supplie arrête. Dis-je tout essoufflé

-Je suis désoler mon ange, je suis obliger.

Il continuait a palper, et je continuais d'hurlais.

Au bout de 10 minutes tous s'arrêta, il me prit doucement dans ses bras en me portant comme un bébé m'arrachant un cri.

Mes parents nous virent et couru vers nous affoler, Carlisle leur expliqua et mon père me prit dans ces bras, m'arrachant un autre cri et fit redoubler mes sanglots.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'infirmerie, tous les gens se décaler sur notre passage nous dévisageant au passage.

Il me déposa sur un lit.

-Edward, Bella vous devais sortir.

Ils comprirent se qu'il aller me faire, moi aussi.

-Non papi je tends supplie fais pas ça, je tends supplie.

-Je suis obliger ma puce, sa risque d'être long, je dois te recaser toute les cotes, et tous les jambes.

Il ne pu rien me mettre puisque rien n'aurai fait effet, ce serai gaspiller de la morphine.

-On commence et on ne s'arrête pas d'accord ?

J'hochai juste la tête.

-T'est prête ?

Je soufflais, et hochais la tête

Il commença pour 2h30 de souffrance, j'hurlai de plus en plus fort s'en jamais m'arrêter, j'avais envie de mourir.

Il finit après 2h30, j'avais convulsé 2 fois et je ne m'étais pas arrêter de le supplier d'arrêter.

Je le supplier toute en criant lui disant que j'allais mourir et que je n'arrivais pas a continuer mais j'avais réussi, je m'endormis tout de suite après qu'il est refais son petite examen.

* * *

Je remercie tous ce qui m'on lu, merci a ceux qui mettrons des reviews (mon seul salaire) mais je n'oblige personne merci encore a mes lecteurs. Un peu d'indulgence ma premiere fic! ;)


End file.
